


if you like piña coladas

by sarcasticfishes



Series: a picture worth a thousand words [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Groomsman/Bridesmaid Cliché etc, Hints at one-sided Stiles/Derek, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Cora/Lydia, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t! Don’t move an inch!” Lydia warned the assembly, eyes narrowing at the picture. She sighed loudly, “Stiles, get your drink out of the shot.”</p><p>“Why can’t I have my drink?” Stiles asked, and then sipped from his glass, “I’m not done with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just put it over there,” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“That would require me moving more than an inch...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you like piña coladas

**Author's Note:**

> YES THE TITLE IS LAME BUT I'M UNDER PRESSURE
> 
> Written for prompt #3 of the photo challenge, which I will link in here later when I get time (it's just two glasses of champagne).

As soon as the shutter went off, Lydia was gathering up her skirt and padding across the lawn to see how the photo had turned out on the photographer’s screen.

“Don’t! Don’t move an inch!” She warned the assembly, eyes narrowing at the picture. She sighed loudly, “Stiles, get your drink out of the shot.”

“Why can’t I have my drink?” Stiles asked, and then sipped from his glass, “I’m not done with it.”

“ _Just_ put it over there,” she snapped.

“That would require me moving more than an inch,” Stiles took another, longer sip from his drink, eliciting some chuckles from the wedding party, and a glare from Lydia. As he moved away from the set-up, Cora subtly passed her drink off to him, winking. Stiles took the glass and set it down by the edge of the lawn (thinking it strange that Cora would ever listen to _Lydia_ of all people), before coming back to where everyone was stood waiting for Lydia to deem them presentable.

Stiles had to wonder if Kira ever regretted making Lydia wedding co-ordinator, but then she was glaring at him, as if she could read his mind. He got back into the shot next to Scott, who was (surprise) making googly eyes at Kira over her bouquet.

“Happy couple, you better not move a damn inch,” Lydia warned as she stalked back to the photo. Stiles saw Derek forcing down a chuckle as she took her place next to him. He seemed well used to her ways by now. “Okay we’re ready. Everyone at least _try_ look happy.”

Once all the photos had been taken, everyone was finally dismissed and allowed to go back into the hotel where the reception was being held. As most of his friends made their way back across the lawns to mingle with the rest of the guests, Stiles went in search of his drink again – only to find it was gone.

He looked around in confusion, spying a peeved looking Cora making her way towards him.

“One of the hotel staff took our glasses while we were posing,” she frowned.

“Aw, no way,” Stiles groaned.

“Yeah, you lost me my drink, Stilinski.”

“Technically, Lydia lost you your drink.”

“Okay but the point is it’s _gone_ ,” Cora said, still looking ridiculously unhappy.

Stiles shrugged his shoulder, “I’ll buy you another one, is that okay?”

“Lydia should be buying us _both_ drinks.”

“Okay, sure,” Stiles laughed, slowly beginning to amble back towards the hotel front and, subsequently, the bar, “You can go ahead and ask her because I am _not_ getting in the path of that tornado.”

“She _is_ quite the storm, isn’t she,” Cora commented, a little too freely, and Stiles gave her a calculating look from the corner of his eye. “What? She is.”

“My my, little Hale. Are you crushing on your big brother’s girlfriend?”

Cora swallowed, hesitatant. “Christ, you’re perceptive.”

“Nah,” Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets, smiling smugly, “I noticed before. It’s just extra obvious today. You’re forgetting, I fell for her once too. I know exactly how it feels to be pining for Lydia Martin.”

“I’m not – I’m not _pining_ ,” Cora hissed, shoving at Stiles’ arm and nearly toppling him over. “I just … think she’s great.”

Stiles smirked, eyes ahead, “She is.”

“And she’s so … beautiful.”

“She really is.”

“And _god_ she’s loud.”

“She – what.”

“They never fucking – I never get time to grab my earplugs before they’re … _ugh_. Fucking all the damn time.”

  1. Stiles had stopped mid stride, one foot poised in the air, stood still with his hands in his pockets.



“Stiles?”

“Sorry, definitely just picturing it.”

“That’s my _brother_.”

“He’s hot, so what? I would get in the middle of that.”

Cora looked as if she so badly wanted to punch both Stiles and herself in the face. Lydia would probably kill her for that. They still had more pictures to pose for later on.

“I really need that damn drink, Stiles. I just wanna get wasted and pass the fuck out.”

Stiles strode up to her, slowly. The sun was almost set, most of her face in shadow. They were the only two left outside.

“Your room is next to theirs tonight,” he said – a statement, not a question. Cora’s brow furrowed as she looked down at her shoes, then back up at Stiles. He was quite a bit taller than her, stood so close that he could just see the curve of her breast down the top of her dress.

He leaned in close to her ear.

“I’ll get you drunk, if that’s what you want.”

Cora looked up at him sharply, and Stiles felt his body flood with heat as she gave him a slow once over. They’d come close to this years before; he remembered the flirting and the heated stares. Nothing had come of it due to circumstances, and since then he’d dated other girls and guys and so had she. He could tell by the way she was looking at him now, that she didn’t think it would be so bad if they gravitated back together again. Even if it was just for one night.

“Yeah. I definitely – I want that,” she said, and Stiles breathed in deeply, pressing his nose to the soft skin below her ear. He put his arm around her, leading her back in the direction of the party.

“C’mon. I’ve never had a Piña Colada before and Malia says the ones they serve here are like, orgasms in your fucking mouth.”

“I don’t know. I was thinking of saving that for later,” Cora said easily, and Stiles damn near tripped over his own feet.

+

At breakfast the next morning, Stiles and Cora arrived separately, not that it made a difference. Derek and Lydia’s glares said everything.

“Looks like you all had a rough night,” Scott commented, as Kira fed him a piece of pineapple.

“Looks like Stiles is working his way through the Hales,” Malia added, as Derek began to choke violently on his coffee. She gave him a concerned look, “Careful, Derek.”

“Yeah,” Cora smiled, “ _Careful_ , Derek.”


End file.
